codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Ogami
Rei Ogami (大神零 Ōgami Rei) is the male protagonist of Code:Breaker. His position and name in Code:Breaker is Code:06. He is a boy whose background is unknown at first. However, as the manga continues, bits of his backgrounds are being revealed. Appearance Rei has short black hair with his bangs swept to the side of his face. He has brown eyes that are normally half closed; when they are fully open, it usually means he is hiding behind his mask. He wears Kibou High's winter uniform, which consists of a white T-shirt, a black long sleeved jacket, and black slacks. In addition, he wears a ring on his left thumb to control his powers, and a glove over the same hand to further restrict himself. When he first appeared, he wore a black long coat instead of his jacket. When using Belphegor, he gains a black long coat seemingly made of fire over his outfit that closely resembles the one he originally wore. In his original lost form, he went through no physical changes, instead turning extremely cold; however, in his second, he turns invisible, and must cover himself to be seen. Personality Ogami has shown many different sides to himself. One is where at school he acts like an ordinary high school student; polite, kind and somewhat shy. However, when he does his work for Eden he completely transforms into a ruthless killer, who only kills what he deems "evil". Despite that he claims to not care about people, he has shown signs that he does care for people and he shows this through unusual means, but nonetheless he truly does care for others' well-being. He also shows interest in Sakura Sakurakouji as he is unable to burn her, which intrigues him greatly. Throughout the course of the story, he has slowly changed and become much closer with others, thanks to Sakura, and is even willing to protect her from his brother when he was attacking Yuuki's mansion, at the risk of his own life. In chapter 92, Sakura's ideals about human life finally seem to get to Rei, when he spares Haruto, and instead places a fire in the assassin's chest that will kill him if he does wrong again. After the split within the Shibuya housemates, Rei is shown to be much more compassionate, if only towards a Sakura heartbroken over the destruction of the Shibuya mansion. As mentioned before, Ogami is actually a kind person, which was also mentioned by Yuuki. In chapter 102, he went to so much trouble to save the cats, including Yuuki (in his lost form), from an explosion during one of Ogami's mission, even though he gave cold shoulders to Yuuki as he compliments Ogami of being kind. It was the first time he met Yuuki, too. Ogami can also be quite clueless, especially about love, since he seemed oblivious to Sakura's feelings towards him and found her blush very intriguing. He thought it was a rare kind unique characteristic, finding all these all very new to him. He has hugged Sakura on a few occasions and comforting her especially when she remembered that she killed him. He has begun to change his views and opinions about killing as shown in chapter 127. He stated death brings nothing but regret and pity. He was angry and sad when the soul of the Code:Emperor left his arm. When he saw him again, he even hugged him. After he regained his own special power it seemed as if he regained his true self and began displaying an improved persona. He seemed much more kind and seemed very happy as he battled Toki, as if he was enjoying himself. He even smiled. Background Ogami's background is relatively unknown, but it is known that he had lived previously with his parents and older brother years before the current storyline and was very close with his older brother; "The One Being Sought". However, after Ogami witnessed the killing of his mother,he was driven into shock, which made him lose his memory of the events, especially his meeting with Sakura Sakurakouji at that time. He had also befriended the Angels at some point of time (having given them their respective nicknames), until Fussy Lunch severed his hand during Ogami's attempt to stop the massacre of December 32. The dying Ogami was found by Code:Emperor, who gave him his left hand to save his life. It is known that he was then raised by "The One Being Sought" for some time, who gave Ogami his trademark black glove. He split ways with his brother sometime after finding out that he was just being used by him for his own personal gain. Years later, Ogami was found and brought into Eden as its new Code:06. He immediately got on bad terms with Code:04, Toki, and has ever since developed an intense rivalry with him. Ogami was also partnered together with Kanda when he was first brought into Eden. History Introduction Arc Ogami was introduced in chapter 1, where he was seen burning several members of G-Falcon at a park by Sakura. Later on, he enrolled at the same school as her and was confronted shortly afterwards by Sakura about last night's events, but managed to make an excuse and hid behind a mask of good-natured behavior. However, he showed his true colors after appearing in the same park at night, where Sakura was being beaten by several G-Falcon members. After breaking the injured Dog's neck to relieve it of its suffering, Ogami gave a choice to the gang members: turn themselves in and be judged by the law or die by his hand. Following their angry declaration that they would kill him, Ogami proceeded to burn everyone with his blue flame one by one, leaving Sakura unconscious on the scene. The next day, after school, Ogami was asked by Sakura to accompany her home. Upon reaching a busy crossroads, Sakura confronted him about murdering the G-Falcon guys, with Ogami casually admitting to it. Upon Sakura's question about whether he saw himself as a hero of justice, Ogami stated that he was more evil than anyone else and revealed to Sakura that he was a Code:Breaker, one who can't be judged by the law. He, then, attempted to burn Sakura, but, after catching her, said that he was kidding and started pulling her face, claiming that it was fascinating and referred to her as a Rare Kind. Afterwards, he stated to Sakura that getting rid of criminals was his duty as a Code:Breaker and asked her to tell him the names of those she wanted dead, so as to get rid of them. Following Sakura's angry outburst at his statement, Ogami threatened to kill anyone she told about his secrets, using his power to shatter the glass of a nearby building to emphasize his point. After leaving her, Ogami contacted someone, revealing that his flame had no effect on Sakura and decided to start observing her for more information. The following day, Ogami was waiting for Sakura outside her house and accompanied her to school, while also avoiding her questions. At school, he found a basket in his locker, which contained “Dog”’s offspring, “Puppy”. After giving it to Sakura, Ogami headed out for another job, namely to destroy G-Falcon’s clients’ headquarters. He easily exterminated all of the gangsters with his blue flame (although he himself was slightly wounded), stating to Sakura that only force was sufficient to deal with such guys. When several police officers made their way inside, Ogami pretended to surrender, before burning most of them with his flame. Sakura attempted to save the last one, but, after he confessed that they were co-operating with the gangsters per their Chief’s orders and tried to shoot Ogami, he was also incinerated. Upon finding several drug addicts stashed in the next room, Ogami attempted to strangle one of them who wished to die, only to back down after she said that she wanted to live, encouraging her to survive despite the hardships. He was surprised when Sakura suddenly hugged him, but stated that he didn’t wish for people to understand him before knocking her out with a punch at her stomach and saying that he would see her at school. Ogami, then, confronted the corrupt Police Chief (his real objective) and killed him with his flame. Later on, Ogami was called to the national diet building, where he was given his next target, the politician Tabata Shigeru, by the leaders of Eden. After the briefing was finished, Ogami set the dolls the leaders were speaking through on fire, saying that they should talk to him in person. He further stated that he picks his assignments and that he’s only a part-timer. After exiting the chamber, he stumbled upon Sakura and Code:04, Toki Fujiwara, immediately getting into a confrontation with the latter, only to be stopped by Sakura. The three of them made their way to Tabata’s residence, with Toki destroying the front door and Ogami calming the guard dogs. They were then assaulted by mercenaries, only for Toki to dispose of them with his magnetism. Upon finding a room filled with human organs (a result of Tabata’s illegal organ trafficking), Ogami was outraged and swore to burn down Tabata. He was then assaulted by Tabata’s two spetsnaz-trained surgeons, who also acted as his bodyguards. Although he was pressured at first, he managed to defeat them by generating a large amount of fire, which created an air vacuum that sucked the two bodyguards to him, enabling him to burn them with his flame after stating that they were his 165th kill. Just as he was about to kill Tabata, he was interrupted by the appearance of his daughter, Chisa. Ogami was unmoved by Tabata’s statement that he did everything in order to save Chisa’s life and was about to burn him, only to be stopped by Sakura. Moved by Sakura’s words, Tabata allowed himself to be killed by Ogami. In response to Chisa’s angry outburst, Ogami said that if she hated him so much, then she should live on and come kill him. Afterwards, in response to Sakura’s questions, he stated that he could never become a hero of justice since he kills people. Hitomi Arc Re-Code Arc Code:Names Arc In chapter 93, Ogami saw the President's real face, while the president was saving him and Sakura from the other Code:Breakers and Code:Names. It was later revealed that as a child Ogami had the power of the seven flames of the seven deadly sins and had complete control over all seven. He was extremely kind as a child vowing to not kill anyone no mater how evil. It was also thought that it was Sakura who killed him on the December 32 incident which is a top secret incident kept by Eden which the four founders have the keys to, but in chapter 176, it was revealed that it was, in fact, "Fussy Lunch" who killed Ogami. Ogami was revealed to be the heir to an imperial family and the Imperial Blood Of Purgatory. A family and blood line who are the only ones capable of control The Seven Flames Of The Deadly Sins. After the soul of Code:Emperor left his arm, he regained his own special power and his true self; he began showing an improved and kinder personality afterwards. In chapter 141, Saechika revealed that Ogami is a "Miracle Taboo" being born from a power user and a rare kind, making Ogami a hybrid. Because he is a hybrid, he is technically the opposite of a rare kind, so if even a drop of his blood touches hers, it will cause an explosion. It is revealed that on December 32, the reason there was such a massive explosion is because Rei and Sakura had killed each other. Later, it was revealed that this was not the cause of December 32. The Angels Abilities/Powers Enhanced Strength: Due to his training under Shibuya, Ogami's strength level is indeed very high as he was able to break the chains Haruto created when he had gained the special power of Transformation and was able to defeat him/her without the need of using his special power as well. (However, that was due to the Code: Emperor refusing to allow Ogami to use his power because he wanted him to judge Haruto not as a Code:Breaker, but as himself.) Enhanced Reflexes: Due to his training under Shibuya, Ogami's reflexes were enhanced to the point that he was able to see when his brother ("The One Being Sought") did his (originally Shibuya's) trademark drawing technique and was able to counter it almost instantaneously without injury. Master Swordsman: '''Ogami was shown early on, that he was highly skilled in the art of swordsmanship, to the point he was able to deflect arrows when they were traveling at high velocities in midair. He was even able to fight on par with Haruto when he didn't have his power. His skill, however, still paled in comparison to that of his brother or Shibuya. However, after training under Shibuya, Ogami was able to gain the same sword skill that "him" and Shibuya use and was even able to best his brother in a sword draw. '''Mastery over Seven Flames: During his battle with "The One Being Sought" the ring Ogami wore broke, meaning Ogami has complete control over the blue flame and is now able to turn his entire arm into a arm of fire. It has also been shown that the Azure Flame has illusionary powers as Ogami was able to use it to cast "Him" into a illusion of him dying and even making him feel the sensation of his body being on fire yet still left him completely unharmed. He was also capable of releasing this flame from his entire body as a child and was able to do so again as an adult when he was enraged because of Sakura's injury. After his own special power returned to him, he can fully release the flames from his entire body at will and to a great extent. The Seven Flames Sound Techniques Relationships "The One Being Sought" He is Ogami's older brother; however they are not blood-related despite their near-identical resemblance. "His" relationship with Ogami is possibly one of the most complex relations in the series as "The One Being Sought", years before the current story, had always treated Ogami poorly (similarly towards that of a slave) and had said that he kept him around only because of him having the Code:Emperor's power. However, it's shown that despite his hatred towards Ogami, he does in fact care for him as he wished for Ogami not to become like him (which was evil because of Eden's betrayal against him), and told Ogami to stop following him around so that he could go his own way. Ogami, however, refused and followed his brother of his own will. Years later, Ogami and his brother both lived together and became very close. After losing his power, The One Being Sought acted as a parental-figure towards Ogami and treated him kindly unlike how he did before in his Real Form. Ogami's hatred for his brother is great because he hated how he used Ogami as an excuse to hurt other people. However, it was shown that he also adored his brother and considered him to be his only comrade, thereby wanting to kill "him" by his own hands, not wanting anyone else to do it. When "he" had died by Ogami's hands he simply smiled and told Ogami that he should live a rotten life where he will forever remember the people that he kills before being consumed by flames. Ogami actually shed a tear after killing him, which confirmed Sakura's thought about Ogami being saddened by "his" death. Sakura Sakurakouji Ogami is supposed to eliminate any witnesses to his powers, but cannot kill Sakura as she neutralizes all Code:Breakers' powers. This initially interests Rei in Sakura, if only as a Rare Kind. As the story progresses, Ogami is charged with the protection of the Rare Kind, subsequently growing more fond of Sakura. Even when not acting under Eden's orders, Rei is very protective of the girl, although he denies this by turning cold or oblivious whenever the subject is brought up. This grows more evident where he was willing to put on a stupid costume under the belief it would help Sakura return to normal size and when he became completely dissociated after Sakura was kidnapped by "The One Being Sought" to the point where he didn't realize he had come to school in his pajamas and brought canned food instead of his schoolbooks. It also seems in recent chapters, Rei has become completely comfortable with Sakurakouji. (In chapter 98, when Sakura hugs Ogami, he just sighs and smiles, assuring her that he is not frightened). He hugs Sakura in chapter 112, surprising Sakura, causing her to blush. In chapter 113, when Sakura was comforting Ogami by holding his hands partially, he got curious and grabbed her entire hand, making her blush again. Ogami being clueless about such things, found her blush interesting, thinking it was a rare kind characteristic. He even said he will test out more things. He is oblivious to Sakura's feelings for him. He showed anger and concern when Sakura was injured by Aoba's attack in chapter 122. It was also the first and only time Ogami had lost his temper, destroying his cool façade. Everyone was shocked to see him lose his temper so badly or even losing his temper at all. He seems to be increasingly fond of Sakura as he gets extremely worried over her many times throughout the manga. In chapter 129, it seems as though he realized that Sakura is female and is conscious about her. However, both he and Sakura are oblivious to their feelings for each other. In chapter 151, it is revealed that they wanted to marry each other as children. In chapter 180, Sakura attempts to get closer to Ogami, by walking together with him under one umbrella, sharing food, buying matching pendants and even sleeping in the same bed as Ogami in order to change him from his evil ways oblivious to how it looked like to others. In chapter 181, she goes together with him to an amusement park in order to further this goal. Ogami than rejects her kindness and tells her that she was not ready to hurt herself in order to help him. Then proposes that she should kiss him if she really wanted to change him. After Sakura actually does this and notes that it was her first kiss, Ogami is disturbed by the fact how much he means to her to the point where he briefly mistakes Puppy for Sakura and walks into a lamppost. However, in chapter 190, he confesses to her that they can never be a family, since he is a non-existent being, whose only path is towards hell. Yuuki Tenpouin Yuuki greatly admires Ogami and finds him very kind. In chapter 101, it reveals the past of Yuuki and Ogami. Yuuki (in his Lost Form) and some other cats were protected by Ogami in an explosion. It was the first time they met. Yuuki stated that ever since he met Ogami, his heart was shaken over and over by him. He also admits that Ogami is an idiot that he seriously loves. Yuuki had never accepted anyone else but Makoto and Shigure as his friends, but in chapter 106, he also accepts Ogami and Sakura. Ogami, in turn, allows Yuuki do whatever he wants and is rather protective of him. He even lets Yuuki in his Lost Form (a cat) snuggle down on his shoulder and protects him that way. Ogami also acknowledges Yuuki's brutal split personality, once encouraging some thugs, "If you don't want to die, then just run for it," after they angered Yuuki by spilling a drink over a Nyanmaru toy. Ogami calls Yuuki the 'most barbaric Code:Breaker.' Out of all the Code:Numbers, Yuuki and Ogami's relationship is probably the closest. Toki Fujiwara He and Ogami are shown at first to be enemies mainly due to the fact that Ogami was the brother of "The One Being Sought". Toki has considered Ogami many times to be useless because of his confidence and higher rank then Ogami, but at times he shows that it can get the best of him. (It usually results in losing his power, or getting off being beaten.) However, as the series progresses, Ogami and Toki becoming closer towards friends, but they are still rivals because neither want to lose to the other. They both have gained a certain amount of respect for one another and trust each other since their training with Shibuya despite saying that the other is still useless. (This is mostly to make clear to people of their rivalry). It is later revealed that Ogami was often isolated when young, being the inheritor of the Imperial Blood of Purgatory, and purposefully distancing himself from other people after becoming a Code:Breaker. Toki was the first to reach out to him (though it was out of dislike) and treat him as an ordinary person. Because of that, he has a certain amount of respect and gratefulness to Toki, though he hates to acknowledge it. Code:Emperor Even through he is the vessel for him, they get along okay. Emperor understands his true feelings. It seems that Code:Emperor is just as important to Ogami. The Emperor later in chapter 111 revealed that the reason he chose Ogami as his host was because of the determination his eyes showed when he was younger. In chapter 102, it is revealed that Ogami supposedly died when he was younger. It was only due to the implanting of Code:Emperor's arm that saved him, since it controls life and death. The arms acts as a heart for Ogami, keeping him alive. So when Yuuki severed his arm, it caused Ogami to die almost immediately. When the Code: Emperor left, he was sad and angry. When he saw him again, he even hugged him. Code:Emperor, though very sarcastic and vexing, is overprotective of Ogami. He becomes furious when Ogami is injured and sacrificed himself to save him. Emperor also obeys Ogami because Ogami is his host (though he can rebel if he really wants to). Mishiru Ogami's childhood friend and playmate. Mishiru is also "Kagerou", the one meant to kill the inheritor of the Imperial Blood of Purgatory if he or she was deemed a threat. Because of that, she often avoids people since Kagerou is a split personality which she cannot control. Ogami one day stumbled upon her playing with her animal friends in the woods, and demanded that she plays with him as well. Mishiru originally refused because she doesn't want to hurt Ogami. Ogami offers to marry her so that they can be together forever and then the two became close. After meeting again at the Kibou Festival, Ogami vaguely remembers proposing to her, much to the shock and displeasure of the others. Mishiru is still very attached to Ogami, calling him "Rei-kun" and hugging him often. Ogami, unlike with others, treats her very gently and kindly. He does occasionally get exasperated by her stubbornness and spaciness, but cares for her just the same. He initially wants to protect her from Kagerou without knowing that Kagerou is Mishiru's other self. Mishiru and Ogami have the similar abilities, with both the Seven Demons and the fact that animals love them. Mishiru will only listen to and open up towards Ogami, but then she warms up towards the others as well. It is implied that she and Ogami are related, as they had the exact same face from when they were younger. Rui Hachiouji One of the reasons Rui became a Code:Breaker was because "The One Being Sought" had sent her to protect Ogami. Also, because Rui worked with "Him", she knows quite a lot about Ogami's past. Rui and Ogami seem to know each other's character better than the rest and understand how the other feels on some situations. Trivia *When Ogami uses Belphegor, a black cloak made of fire appears around him in a similar manner to when Ichigo from Bleach uses Bankai. *Ogami's swordplay may be a reference to Kamijyo Akimine's previous manga, Samurai Deeper Kyo. *Ogami is talented at playing piano, thought Sakura accuses him of playing it in a hurt, angry manner. *Ogami's hobby is building models of famous Japanese castles, as shown in chapter 84. He is revealed to have an extreme knowledge of history for each castle. He's extremely temperamental about other people touching his models and shows embarrassment towards his 'out-of-character' passion. *In chapter 141, it is revealed that his parents were a power user and a Rare Kind, making him a Hybrid of the two. *It seems that "Rei" was his original first name, while "Ogami" is an alias. Another known alias is "Kakoshima" ,which he seemed to have in his previous school. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Kibou High Student Category:Male Characters Category:Characters